GET OUT! What the Author Doesn't Want You To See
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Notice!: Before the Fun Begins!

**I've noticed, that I get a lot of suggestions for story ideas when it comes to 'GET OUT!', as well as things that I want to put in, but haven't the space, or just simply strays off the story line.**

**Thus, this is where those ideas will go, as **unseen footage**! :D If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, or anything you wish (as long as it doesn't involve any pairings with Sasuke, since that would ruin the story), then please go on ahead! I will type up the chapter, put the name of the user who requested it, and continuously leave the line open, even if I finish 'GET OUT!'.**

**Right now, it's just a notice, so first come, first serve! Contact through review or PM to this story, ok?**

**Ja ne!**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**

**P.S: Some people may have forgotten, but I'm still taking requests! So people, details in my profile page!**


	2. Spontaneous Engagement Happens

**Summary: It was Shisui's fault that the idea of Itachi and Isako getting engaged was born, Itachi's fault that it actually happened, yet it was Sasuke's fault that Mikoto wants a grandchild...**

**Not that anyone was complaining...**

**xXx**

**XD First addition, and the one I've been pondering the most of all! Plus, just as a note, Itachi's still in his years as an ANBU in this selection. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, geez, these are useless. Everyone knows it belongs to Kishimoto, damn it!!! As far as I'm concerned, that's not my surname!!!!**

**xXx**

**Enjoy!!!**

**xXx**

It happened two years ago, in the most populated part of the Leaf village.

Oh, and it was Sasuke's fault.

To this day, Itachi pins the blame on him, despite the now twelve year-old's stubborn protests that he doesn't remember and that _'Shisui was there too.'_ Yet, he never ceases to mumble endless accusations of, _'Nii-san's gone crazy'_ whenever the subject is brought up.

Itachi didn't care, he was still blaming him.

_**xXxFlashbackxXx**_

_Fifteen year-old ANBU Uchiha Itachi was exhausted, to be precise, exhausted and irritated with all these missions and duties he's been piled with lately. It isn't a surprise, though, considering that his skills with recon and deliverance (among many_ _other talents) are often called upon, but seriously, this was crazy!_

_The fifteen year-old frowned down at the multi-colored scrolls that he was currently balancing in his gloved hands, weighing his options. He could just reject the assignments under the pretense of having an overloaded schedule, just like any other common ninja in the Hidden Leaf, but..._

_he wasn't exactly in the 'common shinobi' category_

_Only he could complete such tasks with his high caliber and incredible knack for genjutsu, but the big pile of love-struck girls just a few feet away wasn't exactly letting him concentrate._

_He was tempted to make a run for it, but Itachi forced himself to steady his slightly panicky heart upon hearing a concealed squeal from one of them. 'Calm down', he told himself as he picked up speed, walking into one of Konoha's busy and dusty streets, 'they're just like rabid wolves, if you run, they'll come snarling at you.' The fifteen year-old lightly jogged towards the direction of the Hokage building, the ANBU guards, instantly recognizing their commanding officer, let him pass with a small bow of respect._

_And promptly slammed the doors as those love-sick girls attempted to throw their arms at him._

_Itachi let out a light breath of relief as he threw a brief glance at the now closed doors, the only protection against that horde of savage 'admirers'._

_Itachi almost felt bad for leaving those ANBU alone with them._

_Almost._

_"Another load?" a familiar male voice asked, just a mere few feet away from the fifteen year-old. Itachi turned to the person addressing him._

_"Ah, Shisui," he deadpanned, a faintly stoic look coming upon his face, "I thought you were at the Police Station." Seventeen year-old Shisui scratched the back of his head, an irritated look coming upon his face, highly resembling his younger cousin._

_"I was, but this stupid A or S-rank mission I have to take requires going back between the Station, here, ANBU HQ, and so on to get the retarded paperwork and licences needed." Shisui scowled again at the thought of more runs to and from the places, making Itachi blink once, thrown off._

_"I thought you were a certified officer, why are they making you get licenses of all things?" The older Uchiha gave out a light shrug. "Just being cautious, I guess," he finally responded, before noticing the pile of scrolls Itachi was carrying in his hands, "more?" he asked in disbelief, his cousin looking at him as if he lost his mind, before finally getting what he was refering to. "Unfortunately, I was even forced to get temporary refuge here from those things." he mumbled, as he began to walk towards one of the Hokage Tower's various exits, his older relative right behind him. Shisui pondered for a minute at hearing this, "Why don't you split the missions with our ex-teammate, Isako? Wouldn't the load be easier then?" he asked as the duo left the building, quietly and swiftly avoiding the remaining mass of girls at the main entrance as Itachi slipped the scrolls back into his kunai pouch._

_"I'll think about it," he cautiously replied, "She's an on duty officer too, I'm pretty sure that she's getting a big workload as well." Shisui gave a mischevious and sly smile, "Aww, you like her, don't you?" he teased, as a tick-mark appeared on Itachi's head. "Don't even go there." he venemously spoke, irritation coming back up to claim his fine features. The older Uchiha continued to push it, giving his younger cousin a poke in the head, gingerly changing the curve of the violet-black bangs framing his face. "It's ok to have a crush, Itachi! I'll even- OUCH!"_

_The villagers stared at the scene, and you couldn't really blame them._

_It wasn't everyday Uchiha Itachi angrily kicked his cousin in the shin._

_**xXx**_

_Itachi was actually a bit surprised that Isako actually agreed._

_"Sure, I'll take half off your hands. I need the expertise anyway" Fifteen year-old Isako recieved the scrolls easily from her ex-teammate, and Itachi handed them over without a complaint. "Thanks, but you don't have any piled up yourself?" She shook her head no, putting them away and folding her arms to cover herself from the early-spring chill, "It's all paperwork," she replied, a light frown tugging her lips, "and besides, I need something to get me out of this village." Itachi raise a single eyebrow, "Why?" he asked, in which she gave a faint sigh of exasperation. "Boys, they're following me everywhere, and I've had enough." the fifteen year-old male gave an amused smile, "you too?" he asked as she whipped a few stray strands of black hair behind her ear, "Unfortunately," she mumbled, "it's kinda stupid, really, especially the random fights they get into whenever one in paritcular starts rambling and screaming, 'Isa-koi!' Marry me and I'll provide for you and our children!!!" Here, Isako raised her arms and put on a rather realistic love-struck look on her face, making Itachi actually laugh at the ridiculousness of the infatuations over her. "It's so irritating." she said, a light smile on her face from the act. "It looks irritating." Itachi pointed out, but before he could get any further, one of those infatuated boys, not much older than the two Uchihas, seemingly popped out of nowhere, his arms extended and a love-sick look on his face._

_"Isa-koi!!!" he cried out, hearts practically coming out of his eyes. Isako faintly grimaced._

_"Oh, no. It's the 'Koi' guy!" she deadpanned, a look very much like hers on Itachi's face._

_Apparently, the 'Koi' guy took Itachi's presence the wrong way, because he suddenly got in front of Itachi, a menacing look on his face. Isako stared, then facepalmed at the guy's idiocy. "What do you think you're doing with my Isako-chan?" he demanded, attempting to look towering to the slightly taller Itachi. Before the male Uchiha could say anything, he was thrown off when a foot crashed into the back of the guy's head, sending him down and on a fetal position on the floor, writhing in pain. "I'm not yours you psycopathic idiot!" Isako yelled at him, offended that she was called a belonging. "But, Isa-koi!" he wailed, the bump on his head increasing in size as the female Uchiha solidly wacked him in the head with her fist this time._

_"That's brutal." Itachi deadpanned, before a suddenlys queal echoed behind him. "Ah! Itachi-kun!" Said person cringed, as he slowly turned, cursing at himself for forgetting that he too had a certain obsessive fan._

_Soon enough, both Uchihas were being bombarded with questions for dates and secret meeting, all of which caused them both to cringe mentally._

_"Hello there!" a sudden happy voice, that Itachi and Isako both recognized cried out above them. Both Uchihas looked up for confirmation._

_"Shisui?!"_

_The seventeen year-old Uchiha waved at them enthusiastically from a random tree, before dropping down and suddenly growing serious before the fangirl and boy._

_"Geez," he lightly scolded, frowning down at them, "don't you know that engaged couples need some privacy?"_

_Silence followed, as four faces simutaneously grew pale._

_"WHAT?!" the girl and boy shrieked, a look of horror on their faces._

_"WHAT?!" Itachi and Isako yelled, shocked._

_Shisui threw the two fifteen year-olds a quick glance, which instructed them to play along, before continuing. "Oh," he pretended to look slightly surprised, "you didn't know? Well, it's only been a few weeks, but you know us Uchihas, we keep things to ourselves."_

_Isako turned slowly to look at Itachi, the exact same look of promised murder on their faces, as the girl glared at the object of their... anger..._

_"I don't believe you," she declared, flustered, "I've never seen them do anything, much less act like a couple!" Shisui lightly waved her off, "Well, this is Itachi we're talking about, he's a robot." A tick-mark appeared on Itachi's head upon hearing that, making Isako lose some of her current anger at the look on his face. The boy narrowed his eyes, he too disbelieving, "I agree, there's no way my Isa-chan would be with such a guy when he has me." The female Uchiha stared at him, and before she could counter, the seventeen year-old cut in once again. "She has Itachi." he quickly blurted, gaining more incredulous looks from the fifteen year-olds. The girl folded her arms, "There's no proof," she stubbornly stated, still in denial, "they have to do something couples only do." Isako frowned at that, a bit of uneasiness gnawing at her mind, "And what is that?"_

_"Kiss."_

_..._

_A look of bisbelief flashed across their faces._

_"Well," Shisui finally said, breaking the silence as he turned to look at Itachi. Itachi gaped and glared at him, his face screaming, 'Are you serious?!' The older male glared back. 'You've killed over 500 people, be a man and just friggin kiss her, damn it!!!' his own face yelled back._

_Itachi stared at Isako._

_Isako stared back._

_Both Uchihas stepped closer, both knowing that they had no choice. (Stupid Shisui)_

_Once they did, (and watched as the fanboy and girl's hearts were broken BD), however, Shisui yelled out so abruptly, causing them to break it seconds later. The three Uchihas stared in silence, and the only one who broke the eeire silence was Itachi._

_"Mom?!"_

_Mikoto stared at her son, a light smile upon her face. "Aw, sweetheart! That was so cute!" she cooed, causing the fifteen year-old to start looking for an excuse. "I-it's not what you think!" he stuttered, before being interrupted by someone he didn't even realize was there._

_Ten year-old Sasuke, his eyes still round with childish innocence, blinked once. "Does that mean that they're getting a baby?" he asked, curious at what his Nii-san just did._

_Itachi was floored._

_"No no!" Isako bent down to his level, waving her hands frantically, all Uchiha pride forgotten, "we're not! It was-" before she could finish, Mikoto interrupted her. "How adorable! Well, that just lifted a weight off our shoulders, now looking for a nice girl is unnecessary!"_

_Itachi stared at his mother, "What?" he slowly spoke, disbelief written all over. Mikoto seemed to not notice that bit, for she continued. "A girl for you to marry, of course," she lightly responded, a sweet smile still gracing her lips, "your father will completely accept her, so no need to worry sweetheart! And imagine it, a little one running around in just a few years, oh, I'm so excited!"_

_The fifteen year-olds looked horrified._

_Mikoto glanced at her wristwatch, "It's getting late, I better get home and start dinner, come now Sasuke, dear. And Isako darling, why don't you join us? It'll be nice to know the girl my son is going to wed, don't you think? Please do so!" Before Isako could respond, Mikoto left, taking Sasuke with her, leaving the three Uchihas there alone, the other boy and girl long gone after the 'marrige' part was heard._

_""Shisui." two venemous voices spoke, turning to glare at the Uchiha, who jumped._

_"Hahaha, convenient, right?" he laughed nervously, as two pissed figures towered over him._

_"You're dead."_

_**CRASH**_

_**xXx**_

_After explaining the situation (right next to an unconsious Shisui), Fugaku sweatdropped at the mistake his wife made and decided to be nice for once. He gave them the option, did they want to break it off, or stay engaged after all? "Luckily, no word was circled around , so it's your choice, you can keep it, or break it." he had said, no pressure to go either way evident in his voice._

_Itachi and Isako glanced at each other for only a few seconds, before coming to a joint decision._

_That night, Isako left the Head Family's Estate with an engagement ring on her ring finger._

_**xXxFlashback EndxXx**_

It was ridiculous, Itachi had often said. It sounded so weird and crazy, very much like a lie someone would tell when drunk.

But he had to admit, it was extremely convenient.

"Sasuke," he suddenly called out, his twelve year-old brother, who looked up from some scrolls he was currently scanning over. "Yes?" he asked, waiting for what his older brother was going to say.

"You idiot..."

Sasuke suddenly scowled, knowing exactly what his Nii-san was refering to.

Will you let that go already, you paranoid jerk!!!"

**XxX**

**A/N: XD Took me a while to type it out, but I hope you enjoyed!!! :D**

**Anyone else who has an idea that is not a pairing with Sasuke, pitch them in please! Details in Chapter 1!**

**Review! Before Shisui comes out of a tree with his wild excuses! (That could get you hitched!!!) XD *crackle***


End file.
